


I'll always be with you

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, I'm so sorry aloha, POV, aaaaa, its Aloha side of the story, its a POV but not written as one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: This is Aloha's POV of Please don't take my sunshine away
Kudos: 6





	I'll always be with you

It all started when his team was battling against Backwards team. Oh how much he missed battling alongside with his team, his best friends. Everything was going great, splatting Backwards and Safari, before he suddenly felt dizzy. What was going on? Out of nowhere, Aloha had coughed out his own ink before he collapsed to the ground, screams in the distance.

The first thing Aloha noticed when he awoke was a white room and a monitor. Was he in the hospital? “You're awake Mr. Aloha?” A voice spoke, catching his attention. Turning, he noticed a doctor writing something down as Aloha slowly nodded. “What happened?”

“You had collapsed during battle, but your friend here helped you get here” The doctor replied, Aloha wondering who. That was until he noticed Diver.

“Hey man! You did worry us!” Snorkel said, Aloha looking down on the sheets, thinking what to say before he put a smile on his face. “Sorry man~ I didn't expect anything to happen” Aloha replied before the doctor cleared their throat. “Mr. Diver. It's best if Mr. Aloha slept a bit more” the doctor suggested before Aloha sighed annoyingly.

“No, he's sleeping right now.” Aloha woke up to a voice, noticing Snorkel closed the door on someone. “You could have let them in, Snork” Aloha said, wincing a bit when he sat up. “Those three jerks?! No way I would!” Diver replied, Aloha sighing once he sat back up. “Come one Diver~ I really want to see them!” Aloha couldn't help but to make kitty eyes on him, Snorkel couldn't help but to give in.

Of course Aloha knew they would be surprised when his other team saw him. Even seeing Skull’s concern look made him feel a little uneasy. Did he really look that pale? “How are you feeling, Aloha” Skull spoke, worried about their friend. “Still a little tired, but other than that, happy to see you guys~” Aloha smiles, before getting an answer from Army.

“Good! It's better that to rest up a lot!”

“Yes mom.”

A few days passed by when Aloha started to feel a bit better. “Ooh! And when I return home I could make the biggest cake for y’all~!” Aloha smiled, Skull quickly agreeing. “Skull, we need to talk about something outside” Army spoke before pulling Skull out of the room, leaving Aloha alone with Mask. It was quiet as Aloha silently look at Mask, before a thought came to mind. Maybe once he's out, he could become better friends with Mask! He's been wanting to.

“Hey Masky~” Aloha grinned, getting Mask’s attention. “Whaaaaat?” He heard Mask reply, telling he was annoyed. “Once I’m out of this gloomy place, why don’t we watch one of those anime you always watch?” Aloha said, causing Mask to raise his eyebrow. He finally had got his attention. “Haaaaa? You always saaaaid how stupid they were!” Mask replied, causing Aloha to chuckle. Yes he did, but he was curious about them!

“Yeah~ But I wanna give it a chance to understand it better! And you too! Whadda you say?” Aloha smiled, getting a small glare from the cyan inkling. “Do yoooou really promise?” Mask asked him, Aloha nodding. “I promise~!” Aloha smiled. Of course he was keeping his promise!

A few minutes passed by before something felt wrong. Aloha started coughing before he started to cough out his own ink. Why? Why was this happening? Soon a nurse came in before they rushed Mask out of the room, Aloha’s eyes widening.

Where were they taking Mask? Why were they taking him away?!

He didn't want to be alone! 

“N-no-” Aloha couldn't finish his sentence before he started to cough more and more of his ink. Everything hurt as things were starting to fade once the nurse laid him back down. “-loha! Mr- an- ou- er s? No- doct- we- osing- him” he heard him say before everything faded to black.

When Aloha regained consciousness again, he didn't know where he was. Or why he saw white everywhere. Not to mention what he was laying on was so soft. But he didn't remember the hospital bed being this soft-

Oh no. No no no!

Aloha couldn't believe it. Did he actually? No!

He didn't want to believe it, as he couldn't help but to softly cry. He didn't think this wouldn't have happened! What about everyone?! What about-

Mask..

His promise with Mask, Aloha remembered it clearly. No! He had promised Mask he’ll understand him better! He promised he’ll-

Aloha just wanted to return. He wanted to apologize to everyone. He wanted to be with everyone again. Not be alone!

Maybe he could try? 

It took him a while, but he finally found his way back home, floating around until he made it in front of a door. Mask’s room. Going inside, what he saw hurt him.

Mask looked so messy, tears still staining his eyes.

It hurt him seeing Mask like this. Was he really torn by him dying? Not to mention he wasn't eating much! Or the fact his eyes were puffy too! Maybe..he could try doing something? After all he promised Mask. He promised he was going to understand him more.

It was hard enough trying to figure out what to do, but he somehow did it. Laying down next to Mask, he wanted to apologize to him so much. He didn't want to leave him or anyone just as Mask turned around in his sleep.

“Alooooha?”

Mask’s voice surprised him, as he noticed Mask was still asleep. Was he sleep talking?

“Hey Masky~” Aloha grinned, before Mask had grabbed him, surprising Aloha a bit. Maybe he had some power before he chuckled a bit, “Hey now~ Did ya miss me that much~?”

“Shuuuuut up” Aloha heard Mask say, noticing the small smile he was giving out. Never had Aloha felt so bad, especially how much his death affected Mask.

“It waaaaas a baaaad dream right? You're nooot goooing anywhere?” Mask muttered in his sleep, Aloha giving a small look. ‘Oh Masky…’ Aloha thought, feeling Mask move closer to him before he let out a smile. 

“Of course not, I'll always be with you” Aloha gave a smile before giving a small kiss on Mask’s forehead.

And he’ll keep his promise.


End file.
